Falling Through Time (Au) (FemNaru)
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: Netsu Uzumaki Namikaze Nara went to bed being thirty and wakes up twelve and She dosen't know why to make things worse her twelve year old daughters Chiyo Hurono Nara and Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze Nara gets pulled along for the ride who else's souls got pulled as well Netsu dosen't know (Femnaru harem)
1. Prologue

**This is a fanfiction I do not own Naruto. I do own this fiction and plot but not the anime or manga. I do own any Oc. This is a herm fiction and a alt universe.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Netsu**

We were some of the last people of Konoha who had survived the war but there weren't many left to celebrate. I had lost most of my mates during the war.

Yeah due to Kyuubi being sealed into me I had eventually become a Hanyou and I ended up needing to find my mates, in order to keep my power grounded.

I had Sasuke,Sakura,Kakashi,Ino,Temari,Shikamaru,Neji,Iruka,Haku,Suigetsu and Kiba. These eleven helped me to stay grounded except for Haku. I had lost Haku before I even truly knew what he was to me. Years before he had perished in a C mission gone A if I had the chance I'd definitely go back to save him.

The only ones left were Sakura,Shikamaru and myself. Sasuke had died in battle shortly after he saw the truth for what it was, shortly after he came back to us.

I was now a shard of a soul once more. With only two of my mates still surviving. It was getting late now so I headed home to Sakura, Shikamaru,Chiyo and Yuki my mates and our two daughters they were both born on the same day but were birthed by two different mothers. Technically speaking Chiyo is Sakura's daughter and Yuki is mine but I think of both of them as mine. Shika is their father. They are two very important reasons why I haven't given up. Our two girls and Sakura and Shikamaru they were my reason for continuing this life if you could call it living.

When I got home I gave my daughters a kiss on the forehead and a hug before I tucked them into bed. I then went into Shika Sakura and my own room we all slept in the same bed together. I laid in the middle of the bed and let my sadness out. I had cried for my other mates on many nights.

After a few minutes Sakura and Shika climbed into the bed one on each side of me and, they pulled me into their arms. They cuddled me into them holding me closely and I buried my face into Shika's shoulder and neck.

That's how we fell asleep that night. I dreamed of my past that night. All the things that I could have done better or differently, things that I could have changed had I had more knowledge.

The next morning I woke feeling disoriented. I felt shorter my limbs felt smaller than I was used to. I looked at my hands and they were smaller. I looked around me and I noted that I was in my old apartment. An apartment that had been destroyed during Pain's attack.

My feet were smaller my legs shorter. My slim fingers no longer calloused my skin was smooth to the touch once more.

I looked at the calendar and noted the it was the day of genin day I had been tricked and had found out about my partner.

I then heard two scared voices calling out to for their Kasan. Oh shit how'd the hell did my daughters get pulled here with me. I was only twelve and they were twelve as well. Sakura and I were both eighteen when we had them.

I had been thirty last night and now today, I wake up and I'm twelve How'd the hell did that happen. Yes I Netsu Uzumaki Namikaze Nara had managed to get pulled back in time and have my twelve year old kids get pulled along with me. Kami must love playing around with me. I mean Kami only knows how I go to sleep thirty and wake up twelve.


	2. Chapter One

**This is a fanfiction I do not own Naruto. I do own this fiction and plot but not the anime or manga. I do own any Oc. This is a herm fiction and a alt universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Netsu**

I walked into my living room it was where I had heard my daughter's voices come from. We would have to go to see Jiji, seeing as Shika,Sakura and I had been teaching them preparing them to be ninja. They would have beat the genin test today if we were still in that timeline.

I found my daughters in the living room,they looked confused and a little scared. They looked slightly different but I knew they were my daughters their chakra felt the same and I took pride in my sensory ability.

Chiyo who at one time had rose colored hair now had dark red hair with pink frosted tips and her eyes instead of emerald green, she now had forest green with shards of brown mixed in.

Yuki's blonde hair though had gained dark streaks the color matching her father's hair. Her normal brown had changed to a sky blue with brown flecks.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep an alarm rang. An emerald eyed beauty with messy pink hair the result of sleeping, reached out looking for the alarm that was going off she had to get up and get the girls ready for the Genin test. She knew that they would pass the two Genin tests. She heard a knock on her door a few seconds after the alarm had been turned off.

"Sakura… Sakura sweetie are you up? If you don't come down soon you won't have time for breakfast and you'll be late for your genin exams." She heard a familiar voice through the bedroom door. The voice made her jerk up in confusion at hearing a voice that had been long gone for almost fourteen years. Her mother's voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard since months after the war had started.

 **Sakura**

I looked around at the familiar room, but it was a room that had been destroyed in the beginning of the fourth ninja war. My parents had been crushed to death within the home when a stray bomb had gone off to close to the area.

I looked down towards my now too small hands, They didn't have a single blemishes or scar. My legs were shorter as well, my chest was now flattened once more, damn it, it had taken years for those to finally grow and mature.

My first thought was that this was a genjutsu so I disrupted my chakra flow whispering 'kai' but nothing changed after a few moments the tears started to flow down from my eyes. I didn't know how I had gotten to this timeline, what about my daughters. If Im in this time period what happens to them. What about my Shika and Netsu.

Netsu would be devastated at losing another of her mates. She didn't deserve that not at all, she is still in pain from losing Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino,Temari, Neji, Iruka,Haku,Suigetsu and Kiba and she doesn't deserve all that pain.

I had gathered that I had come back to the day of the Genin test courtesy of my mother Mebuki Haruno.

I decided to actually eat a filling breakfast dieting wasn't healthy for a ninja after all. Not getting enough carbs and nutritions was bad with all the working out and fighting a ninja did. A ninja burned a lot of calories and carbs off with all the exercise they did.


	3. Chapter Two

**This is a fanfiction I do not own Naruto. I do own this fiction and plot but not the anime or manga. I do own any Oc. This is a harem fiction and a alt universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Netsu**

It could only be me that this scenario would happen to, being pulled to the past with my daughters in tow.

Maybe Kami thought it be funny, but helpful in saving and changing the future. I don't know but I'd have to register them as ninja and explain who they were to Jiji.

I couldn't tell him everything but I would have to tell him something. I would have to tell him I was from the future. I didn't have a choice I had to inform him.

We had to figure out how to help and care for my daughters. They were ready to become ninja having been taught by Sakura, Shika and myself the last of Konoha. The last of the ninja of Konoha. We had been the only ones left in that timeline. I hoped we were not the only ones that had been brought here.

I looked at my arm where I had placed some seals on and noticed that they were still there. Which was odd because all my scars and blemishes were gone. I bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood and drew a line in blood on one of them making two scrolls pop out. I handed one to each of my daughters and told them to go get dressed.

It only took them a few minutes to change. I had already changed into one of the damned kill me orange jumpsuits that I had in my closet. I would have to go shopping in a henge latter today. I would just do subtle changes as in hair and facial features. I would make myself not look like myself temporarily it was a trick I had learned the first time around.

"Okay Chiyo, Yuki we will be going shopping later but for now I only have ramen in stock. So that's what we will be eating for breakfast. I know your mama Sakura wouldn't agree but it's all I have at the moment. After breakfast we will head over to the Hokage office and get things situated." I told my daughters as I prepared the ramen. I already missed Sakura's cooking. I also missed my troublesome one well he wasn't really troublesome he just said that all the time.

I hoped my Shika an Kura were here along with the three of us. I put my Kuni pouch on my thigh and told my girls to follow me and we headed to Jiji's office. It was time for the unavoidable. We had to get this figured out how to do this.

It only took us about ten minutes to get to the aged hokage office. The assistant tried to stop me like she always did but I just ignored her and went on my way, my daughters trailing behind me almost silently.

I knocked on the office door firmly. I had to get this over with Jiji needed to know and we needed to make falsified documents for Chiyo and Yuki. It only took Jiji a few minutes to admit us in.

* * *

 **Shikamaru**

This was so troublesome, I had woken up to my mother's troublesome voice. I hadn't heard her voice in years. I had lost her when I was sixteen.

I took stock of my surroundings and noticed I was in my childhood room. I also noted that I was twelve years old. This was troublesome indeed what would I do, No what could I do. I didn't have any plans for this situation, hell this was something unthinkable.

I lazily got up and got dressed. After doing so I slowly made my way down to the kitchen. I knew if I ignored my mother she'd go banshee on me. She was a troublesome women but she was my mother and I did love her.

After a slightly strained breakfast I headed out of my home and went to cloud watch before it was time to head to the academy for the Genin test. What a troublesome test it was.

I didn't understand how or why this had happened. Last night I had been cuddling my mates, well Netsu and Sakura with Netsu's face buried in my neck and shoulder and today I wake up twelve, How does that happen? How do you go from being thirty to being twelve? This whole thing made no sense.

It was time to head to the Academy so I made my way towards class. As I walked into the room I noticed two new girls who hadn't been in class the first time around. One had dark red hair with pink frosted tips and forest green eyes with shards of brown mixed in. The other had blonde hair with dark streaks throughout it and sky blue eyes with brown flecks.

The girls however felt familiar but at the same time different. At the same time their chakra felt familiar.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I rested my cheek on my palm as I tried to figure out who the girls were.

One of them pulled a scroll out of their ninja pouch and handed it to Iruka Sensei. As they did Nestu came walking in, in all her beautiful but troublesome young glory. Her beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

I however noticed that she had a cautious and calculating look on her face. She was wearing one of those ugly orange jumpsuit.

"Okay we have two home schooled students here today so they can take the Genin test. Now class I know this doesn't really happen often but we do have this situation once in a great while. Now I want you to make them feel welcome and help them in anyway they may need. Could you two girls introduce yourselves." Iruka told us after a moment.

"Hello class I'm Chiyo. I'm twelve and have been taught how to be a ninja by my mama's and papa since I was six. My favorite thing to do is spend time with my sister Yuki and my Mother's Sakura and Netsu or doing flower arrangements. Please be kind to me. Shannarō" The first girl Chiyo told us as an introduction before bowing.

"Hello I'm Yuki, I'm also twelve. I like practicing my ninja way and training. I love eating Raman and comparing them dattebane. I especially love my mama's homemade ramen even though my other mama and my papa don't always let her make it dattebane. My papa is always saying troublesome or what a drag when my mama's argue about the matter. I like training with papa in the family jutsus he knows dattebane. I never give up until I succeed in whatever I'm doing believe it dattebane." Yuki said before blushing a little. "Please be kind to me." she said after a second and bowing to the class as well.

I think I just figured out who they were do to the verbal tics they just displayed. They didn't give a last name and they looked a bit different then they had before but there was no doubt they were my daughters. I didn't know how or why they were brought here but they were here nonetheless and this situation just became a little more troublesome. At least I knew that this Netsu was my Netsu I wondered if this Sakura was also mine. I looked towards her and at the same time she looked towards me. She had a soft and loving look in her eyes and she had an angelic smile on her face.

Her emerald eyes looked aged though, they still held love in her eyes. I could see the loss in her eyes as well.


End file.
